


The Princess and Her Queen

by GentlyMorbid



Series: The Average Lives of Alana and Margot Verger-Bloom [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Don't be confused by the title, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Angst, It's not a Royalty!AU or anything like that, Poor Alana, Poor Margot, You definitely will cry at some point, You might cry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana is worried about coming out to her parents and announcing her engagement to Margot. Margot thinks Alana is stressing for nothing, even if the Verger Heiress is secretly stressing as well! </p><p>After all, it's not every day you meet the parents of your fiance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alana Bloom paced nervously as she waited for her fiancé to finish getting ready. She had every right to be nervous, but that didn’t mean that it got any easier while she waited for Margot, who took quite a long time applying makeup and fixing her hair.

This was a very special occasion. Margot _always_ took a long time to prepare for special occasions. She wanted to look _good_. But this wasn’t about Margot Verger, Alana thought. It was about her. Well, maybe Margot too, but chiefly Alana.

Alana was anxious because she was going to come out to her parents as bisexual. This was made doubly hard by the fact that she would be announcing her engagement to Margot at the same time. 

She didn’t know how her parents would take it, and that scared her to the core. She hoped her parents would be okay with it, but from what she’d read, other parents weren’t so accommodating, accusing their children of “being greedy” or telling them that they “had to choose one gender”. Some children had even been disowned by the people who were supposed to accept them unconditionally!

She smiled in nervous relief as she saw her strikingly beautiful fiancé walk up to meet her.

Margot was quite tall, with a slim waist. She was wearing an elegant red designer suit that made her look very regal; it was almost fit for a queen. Margot’s dark green eyes made Alana want to melt under their gaze and her luscious brown hair, she found, made a great pillow.

Alana, however, was shorter but older, wearing heels to accentuate her height, as well as the very relaxed black and white pinstriped suit that Margot teased her about. With hair the colour of a raven’s feathers and cyan coloured eyes, Margot wanted to stare at her "picture perfect princess” and proclaim her love for Alana to all who would hear it, but they were pressed for time, as it was.

Margot smiled before kissing her lover deeply and passionately, communicating her faith in Alana’s mission. Margot pulled away and reassured Alana, “Your parents will still love you, no matter what. Trust me, the way you talk about them, I know they’d be nothing like my brother!”

Alana smiled, definitely reassured. Margot looked her over, “All ready, dear?”

Her smile turned shaky, but Alana held her head up when she asked, “If anything goes wrong, I’ll still have you, right?”

Margot held an empathetic smile. “Of course, my love. We’ve survived Mason and Hannibal; I’m sure this will be a breeze in comparison. Not that I’m belittling your feelings… I’m just very hopeful.”

“Then let’s go, Mar!” Alana’s little pet name annoyed the hell out of Margot, but she put up with it as she rolled her eyes and led her fiancé to the garage, where she chose the less expensive car, so not as to intimidate Alana’s parents.

Margot opened and closed the car door for her spouse, smirking as she said, “After you, _Lana.”_  Alana huffed at Margot, who grinned as she got into the driver’s seat. She knew Alana disliked her own pet name. Probably something to do with her brothers calling her that all her life.

Despite Alana talking about her family all the time, Margot had yet to meet them and was as nervous, if not more so, on behalf of her soon-to-be wife. She was definitely not at all nervous about meeting her significant others’ parents. No, she was Margot Verger. These things didn’t scare her. Or at least, that’s what she tried to tell herself.

As they started the drive, the tension became thicker and the two women became more nervous, although each tried not to let the other know. Alana squeezed Margot’s hand in a show of support, both for her own sake and to let Margot know that she appreciated her assistance. After all, it wasn’t every day that she was announcing to her parents her sexual orientation and engagement.

Margot started humming as their destination neared. Alana knew she did this whenever she was nervous. Margot wasn’t the type to communicate her feelings, so Alana had to work extra hard at deciphering her signals and at getting her to open up.

Margot noticed Alana tapping her foot incessantly during the final stage of the journey. She smirked, but turned her face to hide her amusement from her eventual spouse. She knew Alana was exceptionally rubbish at hiding her problems and fears and this proved to be no exception.

They were both nervous, but neither dared to end the silence, in fear of calling off the journey.

Once they completed the drive to Alana’s parents’ house, Margot stopped the car, but prevented Alana from getting out. Alana looked at her in mild confusion, but Margot was smiling widely, with a slight glimmer of tears in her eyes.

Margot cupped her fiancé’s chin in her hands before telling her, “I’m so very proud of you, baby. I know this is hard for you, but whatever happens, I am here for you.” Alana felt a few tears fall from her face, crying slightly as well, as they both tried to regain their composure.

They both took several deep breaths before stepping out of the car, holding hands with each other for support as they walked into “the lions’ den”, as Margot termed it in her head. Well, Margot supposed, only time would tell whether it would stay a lions’ den or become a petting zoo.


	2. The Princess and Her Queen Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana and Margot prepare to announce their engagement to Alana's parents. Will it go over well?

Alana and Margot made their way up to the front door of the Bloom house, their anxiety increasing with every step. Alana shot Margot a quick smile as she pressed the doorbell to signal the occupants of the house.

The door opened, and in front of them stood a fairly plain looking woman, with brown eyes and brown, slightly greying hair. Her face would have looked quite severe, if it weren’t for the smile on her face. Margot assumed that this was Alana’s mother.

The woman laughed in delight, scooping up Alana in a very big hug, as if they had not seen each other in a very long time. Margot stood watching apprehensively, as Alana returned the hug, a little put off by the display.

Alana didn’t seem to mind all that much, however. The woman turned to Margot, hand outstretched before introducing herself as, “Annette Bloom. You must be Alana’s roommate that we were told about! Come in, come in! Make yourself at home.”

Margot felt quite unnerved by this display of joy from this woman, but shook her hand before saying, “I’m Margot Verger. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Bloom.”

Alana’s mother looked at her, as if offended, before scoffing, “Please, dear, call me Annette. No need to stand on formalities here.”

Margot wondered if Annette was always like this, or whether it had most likely something to do with their visit. Alana’s excited mother led them into the house before gesturing towards a tall, slightly balding man.

“This is my husband, Adrian. Adrian, this is Margot Verger, Alana’s friend and roommate, remember Alana mentioned her?” Adrian replied, “Oh yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Margot. Have a seat. Would you like some tea?”

Margot shook her head no. Margot sat down while Alana was engulfed in another hug, this time from her boisterous father. Once everyone was seated, Annette asked, “So, Alana, how did you and Margot meet? I’m always interested to hear about your new friends.”

Alana linked hands with Margot, while replying, “I met Margot nine months ago, in the stables of her home. I’d actually gotten lost, but we found each other and she got me settled in nicely.”

Margot noticed Alana’s parents eyeing their linked hands with a slight, almost unnoticeable smile. She tried to take that as a good sign.

“So, what have you been doing this last year, Alana? We’ve missed you terribly, but your phone calls are certainly appreciated, dear,” Annette inquired.

Alana spoke again, “I’ve been busy establishing myself as a private psychiatrist, which is, incidentally, why I met Margot in the first place. I was paid to work as her brother’s psychiatrist. We hit it off from there.”

Margot could feel Alana tensing beneath her grip. It was almost time to tell her parents.

Adrian turned to Margot. “So, what do you do Margot, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Margot nodded and stated, “I am the CEO of Verger Industries.” Annette’s mouth dropped in surprise at Margot’s explanation. “Oh my goodness, we should have recognised your name sooner, dear, I apologise. You’re a very important woman. Alana is lucky to have you as her friend.”

Alana looked at her mother, tightening her grip on Margot’s hand, “See, that’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about, mom. I… that is… I mean…”

Margot rubbed circles into Alana’s back. She could see this was hard for her and made to step in until Alana cleared her throat and continued, “See, mom, Margot and I… we’re engaged.”

Annette and Adrian’s eyes widened comically. Alana and Margot both took this as a warning sign, until Annette starting to cry, heaving sobs into her hands. Alarms were going off in Margot’s head, until Adrian, who had expressed no emotion up until that point, broke into a wide grin and Annette tried to crush both Alana and Margot into a huge hug.

Margot looked startled at the sudden physical contact, but then noticed Alana was crying too. Annette sniffed and nearly yelled, “I’m so proud of you, Alana. You’ve finally met someone you can be happy with. I’m so overjoyed, I could cry.”

Margot resisted the extremely strong temptation to point out that Annette was already crying, but then Adrian turned to her just in time and said, “Congratulations, Margot. We couldn’t be happier for the two of you. We’ve been waiting to admit that Alana liked girls, as well as boys, for years. Sadly, we didn’t have a bet going, otherwise we both would have made some money.”

Margot once again resisted the urge to point out that, technically, they wouldn’t have made any money by exchanging winnings from a shared bank account.

Once Annette had released her death grip on the two other women, she sat back and dried her eyes. She smiled at them both and asked, “So, when’s the wedding?”

Alana’s eyes widened. They hadn’t even considered a date, or even the possibility of a wedding, in the near future. There had been an unspoken agreement to wait, while Alana got her bearings at work and Margot made good on her claim as CEO.

There was also the small fear that Alana didn’t think her parents would take it well, and thus, ruin any prospects of a wholesome wedding with her parents in attendance.

Margot shrugged and said matter-of-factly, “It’ll be as soon as I can get Alana away from work long enough to stand through a _wedding_.”

Alana smiled sheepishly. Working too much was a bad habit of hers. At least Margot had the good sense to never work from home, unless it was an emergency.

The rest of the visit passed with more hugs and tears from everyone and promises to visit more.

As Alana and Margot made their way out the door, and out of the arms of Alana’s mother, they both simultaneously sighed in contentment and relief. Margot nudged Alana slightly, “That wasn’t so bad now, was it, princess?”

As they left the driveway, Alana shook her head and then enveloped Margot in a hug, planting a kiss on her red-rose lips. They broke apart, Alana shooting Margot a grin.

“Thank you, Margot. I couldn’t have done it without you. I want you to know that I am ready to get married to you whenever you want, because I love you so deeply. You’re my queen!” Alana smiled, while twirling Margot around, as if in a dance.

With the parents’ approval, and Alana’s confirmation of what they were both thinking, Margot made her way to the car with the love of her life in hand, eager to continue one of the happiest days of both of their lives.


	3. The Princess and Her Queen Part 2 (Alternate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 but with an Alternate Ending

 

Alana and Margot made their way up to the front door of the Bloom house, their anxiety increasing with every step. Alana shot Margot a quick smile as she pressed the doorbell to signal the occupants of the house.

The door opened, and in front of them stood a fairly plain looking woman, with brown eyes and brown, slightly greying hair. Her face would have looked quite severe, if it weren’t for the smile on her face. Margot assumed that this was Alana’s mother.

The woman laughed in delight, scooping up Alana in a very big hug, as if they had not seen each other in a very long time. Margot stood watching apprehensively, as Alana returned the hug, a little put off by the display.

Alana didn’t seem to mind all that much, however, Margot did notice the slight frown on her face, which disappeared in the blink of an eye. The Verger Heiress found that strange, but put it off to Alana’s nerves and how uncomfortable she felt.

The woman turned to Margot, hand outstretched before introducing herself as, “Annette Bloom. You must be Alana’s roommate that we were told about! Come in, come in! Make yourself at home.”

Margot felt quite unnerved by this display of joy from this woman, but shook her hand before saying, “I’m Margot Verger. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Bloom.”

Alana’s mother looked at her, as if offended, before scoffing, “Please, dear, call me Annette. No need to stand on formalities here.”

Margot wondered if Annette was always like this, or whether it had most likely something to do with their visit. Alana’s excited mother led them into the house before gesturing towards a tall, slightly balding man.

“This is my husband, Adrian. Adrian, this is Margot Verger, Alana’s friend and roommate, remember Alana mentioned her?” Adrian replied, “Oh yes, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Margot. Have a seat. Would you like some tea?”

Margot shook her head no. Margot sat down while Alana was engulfed in another hug, this time from her boisterous father. Once everyone was seated, Annette asked, “So, Alana, how did you and Margot meet? I’m always interested to hear about your new friends.”

Alana linked hands with Margot, while replying, “I met Margot nine months ago, in the stables of her home. I’d actually gotten lost, but we found each other and she got me settled in nicely.”

Margot noticed Alana’s parents eyeing their linked hands with a slight, almost unnoticeable frown, but put it down to them not knowing about their relationship.

“So, what have you been doing this last year, Alana? We’ve missed you terribly, but your phone calls are certainly appreciated, dear,” Annette inquired.

Alana spoke again, “I’ve been busy establishing myself as a private psychiatrist, which is, incidentally, why I met Margot in the first place. I was paid to work as her brother’s psychiatrist. We hit it off from there.”

Margot could feel Alana tensing beneath her grip. It was almost time to tell her parents.

Adrian turned to Margot. “So, what do you do Margot, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Margot nodded and stated, “I am the CEO of Verger Industries.” Annette’s mouth dropped in surprise at Margot’s explanation. “Oh my goodness, we should have recognised your name sooner, dear, I apologise. You’re a very important woman. Alana is lucky to have you as her friend.”

Alana looked at her mother, tightening her grip on Margot’s hand, “See, that’s part of what I wanted to talk to you about, mom. I… that is… I mean…”

Margot rubbed circles into Alana’s back. She could see this was hard for her and made to step in until Alana cleared her throat and continued, “See, mom, Margot and I… we’re engaged.”

The tension in the air was suddenly multiplied a thousandfold. Annette’s face, which had been so sweet and tender, suddenly hardened and transformed into one of a prison matron. Adrian gasped slightly and narrowed his eyes.

Margot could see, if not feel the warning signs, and was ready to run, if not for Alana’s steady hand in hers.

All of a sudden, the tension was cut. From Annette’s voice, now steely and frightening, came a whispered, “What did you just say?!”

Alana started crying softly, and Margot felt the beginnings of rage clouding her mind.

Adrian looked at them both in disgust and yelled, “What in God’s name is this? You’ve come into our house only to defile it with your filthy homosexuality?! What kind of a daughter are you?”

Annette tried to placate Adrian soothingly, “It’s not her fault, Adrian. She was corrupted by that vile woman sitting across her.”

Margot had heard enough, even interrupting Alana as she tried to speak. “You mean you?!” Margot spat. Adrian struck Margot without warning, but she barely flinched, having met worse at the hand of her brother.

Alana stood up, moving away from her parents, crying freely now. Margot stood up, ready to assign Alana’s disgraceful parents their rightful place in Hell. Annette cowered in fear of Margot’s intimidating stature, as Adrian looked on, spitting in rage.

Margot looked at Annette, seeing her for the devil spawn she was. Annette took that as a challenge and straightened her back, preparing for another hate speech.

Annette screeched at Margot, “You filthy bitch. Sinful whore. How dare you?! How dare you do this to our daughter?!”

Alana yelled out, her voice breaking, with tears streaming down her face, “It’s not her fault, mom, this is who we are! Who I am!” Annette screamed back, “Quiet, you disgusting bitch. I’ll deal with you later!”

As Margot went to retrieve Alana, Adrian’s hand came again towards her face. Margot grabbed the offending hand, and bent it down sharply. A loud crack was heard throughout the house, before Adrian’s screams punctured the air.

Margot strode over to Alana, grabbing her hand and turning towards the door, “We’re leaving and never coming back. They don’t deserve you.” Alana was amazed that Margot was able to restrain herself from going back for round two, either verbally or physically.

They left behind screams of “Don’t ever come back, ungrateful bitch!” and “You’ll be sorry, Alana!” with Margot slamming the door and nearly knocking it off its hinges, exiting what did prove, after all, to be a den full of lions.

As they neared the car, Alana swayed and would have fallen to the ground had Margot not caught her in time. She knew they had to leave as fast as they could, so Margot carried Alana to the car bridal style, strapped her in, started the engine and drove off fast, with Alana starting to hyperventilate next to her.

She found a nice, secluded park, where she stopped the car, picking up and carrying Alana bridal style again, to the grass, lowering her down gently as her fiancé’s panic attack proceeded in full force. Margot relinquished her hold on Alana, knowing that she would not appreciate physical contact when she felt like she was suffocating.

For the next five minutes, Margot whispered soothing words into her fiancé’s ear, as Alana cried and struggled for breath. Margot was furious, too, but knew that she had to deal with Alana as her first priority. Eventually, Alana’s panic attack wore off and Alana’s crying softened.

Margot kissed her forehead, trying to transfer positive emotions through her kiss. Alana cried and cried, not saying a word, on the edge of the park, spent from her emotional ordeal at the hands of her undeserving family.

Since Alana was drained of physical and mental energy, Margot picked her up, carrying her bridal style for the third time, this time towards the car. She tucked Alana into the back seat, which was large enough for her to lie down on. Margot hoped that Alana would sleep on the journey back home.

Meanwhile, Margot had some serious thinking to do during the drive. She had never been so glad to finally be going home in her life, with the exception of every other day that Alana was there with her.

Margot was deeply hurt for Alana, as well as angry towards the pigs that lived in that house. She knew how Mason used to deal with pigs, and considered dishing out the same to Alana’s parents. She banished the thought, knowing that Alana would never forgive her for it, despite how horrid her parents were to the both of them.

Margot sighed as they drove on home to their mansion, with thoughts of the happy Applesauce to cheer her up slightly. She was definitely going to make it up to Alana somehow. She was the one who convinced Alana that it would be alright. She hated herself in that moment, and proposed to deal with that in her own time.

Right now, she had a fiancé to take care of. She had no time for horrible parents. All her thoughts were for Alana and how broken her love was. She was going to fix this, if it was the last thing she did.

Her life didn’t exist without Alana in it, and Margot was going to show her just how much Alana truly meant to her. Her princess would be alright. She had Margot and Margot had her. That was all they needed.


End file.
